One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 14
Kent sat, staring at Hyperion. "The bird.....it....it transformed.....SOOOO COOOOLL!!!" He shouted jumping up and observing Hyperion. "Wow. He's so tall!" "Kent get away from him!" Warned Gerald. "He's dangerous!" "Whats so dangero-" before he could finish his sentence, Hyperion quickly punched Kent in his face sending him flying back into the trees behind him. Kent rubbed his head. "Damn that hurt." Hyperion turned his attention to Gerald. "Former Shichibuaki, Gerald The Archer. Bounty of 122 Million. Am I correct?" Gerald was stunned with fear. "By your reaction I'm guessing so. I'm going to have to take you in." Hyperion's body suddenly changed. His arms lengthen even more into dark wings, his chest grew feathers, and his mouth lengthened into a beak. Gerald got in a fighting stance. "Kent. I need you to leave now!" "I'm not useless!!" Barked Kent. "I'm not running!!" Kent got out the tree, and slumped to Gerald's side. "My Devil Fruit may be sealed but my Haki isn't." - Tempest flew across the island. Her breathing was heavy, and she was sweating excessively. Damn....I'm too tired....but I can't give up!!" Tempest began to flap her wings harder. In the distance she saw a small fleet of navy ships docked at the shore of the island. "That's not good." - Two marines sat in the crows nest of a marine battleship. One was observing the skies through binoculars, while the other slept under his hat. Tempest was seen through the lenses. "Hey man. Is that...a harpy?" "No way! Let me see!" He grabbed the binoculars and saw Tempest. "That ''IS a harpy. I thought they weren't real!" "We have one in custody." Stated the marine. "I think we should tell Commodore Drew." "Go ahead. I'm gonna be looking at her. She's frikkin hot!" He continued to stare through the lenses while the other jumped down onto the deck. He swiftly rushed to Drew. "Sir! We have spotted another Harpy!" Drew turned to the marine. "Oh have you? That's nice. Is she friendly?" "We don't know yet. She's quite far away at the moment." Screams of terror were heard from behind them. Tempest landed on the boat immediately she was being chased by the soldiers on bored. She flapped her wings and flew around the ship at a high speed. They loaded their guns and shot one after another. Each bullet whizzed past her without contact. She stopped abruptly and changed her direction towards her attackers. I few feet away from them she stopped and landed. "Hello maggots." She said angrily. "It's not nice to greet someone by shooting them." One marine stepped forward. "Umm ma'am?" He reached his hand out. Tempest high kicked him and flew soared into the air. She casually slowed down at a high altitude and turned to face the ship. She dropped down at high speeds crashing into the boat leaving a large hole. She flew back out the hole and floated in a rapid spiral sending pure black feathers out in all directions stabbing everything around her. "I feel much better now." Tempest smiled and made her way to Drew. "I'm guessing you're the one in charge here." "Yes ma'am." He looked past her to check on his fallen men. "What business do you have with me?" "You have my sisters and my husband. So will you give them back? Mainly my husband." "How do you know he's here?" "I can smell him. So I'll ask again. Will you give them to me?" Drew rose his eyebrow. "I know nothing about Harpies.....but I'm almost sure that they don't have super senses." He turned away. "I'm guessing your sister is the injured Harpy correct?" "Injured? What happened to her?" "From her wounds, I'm guessing she got in a serious fight." "Will she be alright?" "Yes, And your husband? Who is that?" "Oh! His name is Jericho. He's the cutest man ever!!" She began to hold herself. "He wouldn't by chance be the Dark Prince would he?" "Who's the Dark Prince?" Drew exhaled with relief. "Well I guess we're talking about two different people. Come with me." Drew made his way to the lower decks, followed by Tempest. I better watch it. She just took out my entire crew....she's dangerous for sure..and if her sister is just like her I won't stand a chance..what should I do?! - Hyperion stood with his arms crossed. "An old man and a handicapped Devil Fruit User vs a Marine Vice Admiral....no matter how I look at it, it doesn't seem fair." Kent looked back at Gerald and whispered. "Alright, who're we going against?" "Vice Admiral Hyperion. The Black Bird of The Marines. He's said to have taken down pirates with greater bounties than I have." Explained Gerald. His gaze intensified. "He's not to be taken lightly. Understand?" Kent nodded in agreement. "Good. Follow my lead." Gerald charged for Hyperion. Hyperion didn't move, he just watched as the distance between Gerald and him got shorter. "Well I guess we started." In a flash of darkness, feathers floated in the spot where he just stood. Hyperion was no where in sight. "Kent!! Look out!!" Warned Gerald. Kent turned around to Hyperion, Towering over him. "Hello." Hyperion grabbed onto Kent's head and slammed him deep into the ground. "That was easier than I thought." Kent struggled to get his head back above the ground. "Damn that hurt!" Kent rubbed his head. Kent got to his feet and got in a fighting stance. "Kent...I need you to pay close attention to what I say next." Gerald said slowly. "We don't stand a chance against this guy..in your current condition.....I'd hate to ask this of you....but I need you to fight.." "I see you finally see it my way!" Kent stood proud with his arms crossed. "I was never going to run away anyway. I'm going to take this fool down!" Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters